


Twins father

by TrampledThoughts



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, I need a break from the angst I read, M/M, Ok so yeah I just randomly wrote this and then forgot about it, ight bonding, just bonding, so yeah have this. It's a thing 10/10 there really isn't anything shippin in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrampledThoughts/pseuds/TrampledThoughts
Summary: I needed to know about the twinyards father, there was no information out and Nora (who I'm not even sure if want to know what she would say bc some times you gotta fuck canon) never answered my tweet, or Tumblr ask.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me on mobile: formatting? Dont know her. (seriously how do you format on mobile?) 
> 
>  
> 
> Also plz this is like my first time writing, don't destroy me

The twinyards father;  
An unnamed entity, Andrew does as much research as he can about him. Being in the foster care system he can't exactly ask Tilda or really anyone, yet he still asks around. He's foster parents don't care, they have 4 other kids to deal with and don't notice if he's gone for hours wandering around Oakland. He starts by asking the social workers with not a lot of luck, he knows that he was born at *bleh hospital Oakland* and the time (3:30am) yet no one thought it was important to mention he had a twin. Where there should be a name for the father it was just listed as "unknown 'Jack' " It wasn't that he actually cared about his father, or wanted to meet him, he was just bored, curious, and once he thought about it, couldn't stop wondering. If is father was even alive, he just wanted to observe from a distance and see what he was like. So he started researching, seeing if there were any Jacks or Jacksons listed in the phone directory, trying to find if there were any properties within Oakland limits under the first name Jackson, or rental properties. It was a losing game of course, information is confidential, don't want to give it to a 10 year old, Jack is the most basically fucking name ever, he could have lived else where and was just driving through. 

His answer came through some random homeless lady when he was 15  
He was down in tent city, a whopping 500 feet from a freeway exit and about 3 miles from the expensive Jack London Square of overpriced stores looking out upon a rundown traincar covered in Graffiti. Sitting down against the fence, a few feet away from the nearest tent, Andrew debated what to do now that he was here when the lady approached him. She slowly sat down, looking like she would blow over in the wind.  
"You look exactly like a boy I once knew, well he was actually an adult, 19 ya know" no reaction from Andrew who was seriously just debating where to move. "this was probably 15 years ago of course, but this old brain dont forget nothing kid, nope got a memory like an elephant here" (15 years? Maybe she would know about his father)  
"He had some girlfriend around here, down on 5th Street probably. She was a mess let me tell you, but who isn't around here" "20years old drinking like she was a 60 year old coot at the v.f.w bar at 3 in the afternoon""let me tell you, he was too good for her, for this area. He was trying to get out but was convinced he could fix that whore of his. he had a future, jack did, wasted it all on that one bitch who couldn't appreciate anything but a box of plan b and vodka."  
H O L D U P J A C K  
"He had a nasty habit of street racing, hated it the people, loved the speed. Said it made him feel alive. Made him forget his sorrows. " I think that's what made his girl interested, you could tell she was broke as hell and looking for a sugar daddy but he didn't have any money, he did have looks and a strong loyal personality and the danger of racing on his side. It was then Andrew finally broke the lady's rambling, she seemed to forgot he was there while she was lost in her own thoughts, 

"I never knew my parents, been looking for my father though, don't care about the lady who gave me up, heard she wasn't any good. Only knew one thing about my dad, name was Jack and was in this area 15 years ago"

"Fate be on your side then boy, go to Vegas Auto and ask for Mikey , they always hung out. He always told jack to leave his girlfriends pathetic ass while he fixed the sports car jack owned after the crazy bitch trashed it or you know just beat up by street kids because this is that kind of area. 

Facts learned from Mikey : jack, no clue where he was from, showed up one day, met his gf and stayed. The gf got pregnant, he was over joyed, she was not. Told him she was gonna get an abortion, he told her if she had the kid, he would take him or her. She got taken to rehab after being arrested, no chance of getting rid of the baby then since she was planning to get the abortion anyways. 9 months later, jack dies in a firey car crash, he was going only 10 over the speed limit for once, crazy drunk driver going 105 slammed into his car, which flipped and hit the guard rail. Elsewhere, the gf is driven to Oakland hospital where she gives birth, he doesn't know anything about the baby or babies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet here we go

Things we're going well between the twinyards; Aaron and Katelyn still going strong, Andrew and Neil obviously living together with cats and a lot of plants. Neil was playing professionally in Washington state while Andrew works at a college teaching criminal justice and working part time (though it seems to take up most of his time) as a detective consultant for the Seattle police department. Aaron and Katelyn were still in residency since medical jobs take forever, but they had a much needed 3 week vacation coming up. It was during that break Andrew set his mind to it, pulled out an old dusty folder and decided to breech the topic of their father. Although the brothers have been texting semi regularly, there's really no good way to bring up a subject that was once brutally rejected.   
"Was going through old stuff and found something I want to talk to you about. about our father that is"   
Sitting at a local cafe as Aaron, ever exhausted, downed coffee, Andrew narrated his tales of trying to find literally any information about Jake. Lowering the mug of coffee, Aaron asked the one question Andrew was hoping he would "you want to drive to Oakland don't you?" 

And that was how the ended up in Aaron's practical 4-door hybrid going down the I-5 for a 12 hour 20 minute drive. The first 6 hours were quite uneventful, Aaron instantly passed the fuck out in the back seat, planning to make up for some the multiple all nighters he's pulled. After that, it was an agreed upon playlist, on and off conversations and NPR. They talked for an hour or so about how just 4 years ago this situation would of been much different, probably would be attempting to murder each other. Another few hours talking about Tilda, another few of Andrew convincing Aaron to talk to a therapist again. Medical school was driving him insane and his normally mostly managed anxiety was getting to be not managed at all. Plus neither of them have been back to Oakland, the root of their traumas, since Nicky took them in.   
The trip went faster than expected and soon they were pulling into San Francisco for some good food at Fishermans Warf before they got to Oakland. Small food stands that have been around for decades always have better clam chowder bread bowls and crab rolls than the expensive restaurants just 3 other stalls over. From the Warf it was a relatively short 22 minute drive over to the exact fence where Andrew sat years ago, just 500 feet off I-880 on to 5th street. The old car shop where Drew first met Mikey was still there. Now 46, he still recognized Andrew (but not without a "holy fuck there's two of you"). After a short conversation about the road trip, Mikey waved them into his back office and pulled a picture in a Ziploc bag off a cork board. He handed it to Aaron who slowly slide the old slightly yellowed photograph out. The boys stood staring at the face looking back at them smiling as the sun cast a glow around him. There wasn't any doubt the boys were related to him, only difference was the eyes. Jacks eyes held no trauma, no pain. It took a few minutes for them to wrap their heads around the fact he actually existed at one point, the missed opportunity of having a dad who actually wanted kids, who was sober, who was described as a good guy. Not just good for this area but a good person in general, someone who would of ended up with a steady job and a home with a picket fence once they got out of Oakland. 

Mikey broke the silence after the twins had a moment to think, "That's when Jack first bought that BMW 570, he loved that car so much he never raced it, racing wears cars down fast. Nah he always borrowed cars of mine for race nights. Keep the picture."

"By any chance would you have any information on what happened to the car?" Andrew piped in 

"Last time I saw it, it was sold at an auction in Palm springs to a museum owner about 8 years ago" 

 

And that's how they ended up in Palm springs, asking for auction records, VIN number in hand.  
Then another long drive to San Diego, where they were faced with a giant ass house and a car collection that would put Jay Leno's to shame. After an hour and a half long discussion with the man of the house, an 72 year old who felt touched by the twins story, lead them to the BMW  
"mostly original parts, paints been redone but in the same shade of dark blue, and I've got the records of all the work done on it. And it's yours". 

*Record scratch* *rewind* hold the fuck up wait what, did he just say it's theirs?

In the words of "Paul Axford" the old man, he had too many cars anyways, getting rid of one won't hurt anything. Andrew almost hates him, he wants a car collection that big, how dare this shitty old man not take his collection seriously. But Arron tugs his shirt, reminding him gently that they want this car so do not pick a fight with an old guy who's gonna smack you upside the head with a cane. 12 days later, shit load of paperwork, and like nine trips to the notary office later, they were heading home, paperwork in Andrews name since honestly Aaron doesn't care about cars, his dad's or not.  
They stop at a gas station a while down road, Andrew leaning against the car filling up the tank as Aaron gets snacks. Aaron walks out and just stares for a few moments marvelling at how Andrew perfectly mimics the picture of their father, the same casually relaxed stance, hair a few inches longer than his own, with the sun hitting his hair and the 50's BMW behind him. It's almost scary, as if part of their fathers soul carried into Drew. He pulls out his phone and sends a picture of the scene along to the foxes group chat, the one without Andrew (but of course with Kaitlyn and Erik).

A few seconds later Kaitlyn pauses from painting Neil's nails neon blue and much to King's disgrace shifts her furry butt off her lap to reach the phone. She lets out a small sigh   
"our idiots got a new car, no information except a picture of Andrew leaning against it" 

"Typical" quoted Neil as he lightly blew on his freshly painted left hand nails. Sir let out a chirp in agreement before resuming to his daily grooming session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dadyard: https://goo.gl/images/ds9pRg  
> Notes pt. 1 I //totally// didn't just google 50s sports car and pick the first one I didn't think was ugly, why would you think that pfffft
> 
> Pt.2 I have personal experiences with the duality of Oakland and the insane wage gaps and quality of life there. I wrote about it for a school essay last year, 10 pages of pure rage. In this essay I covered shit like how you go from 2 blocks of just homeless people living only a foot apart from each other in tents to an expensive cost plus, high rise apartments and hotel, ect. after only 3 miles. How when I went to said cost plus, on the drive there, stopped at a red light, saw someone die of a drug overdose, needles framing their body on the side of the road and paramedics confirming that fact. I personally believe Andrew and Aaron are just as mad as I am and have probably written about it for assignments as well.


End file.
